The Day I Woke Up
by divergentlover0904
Summary: Eric is a teacher, Tris just moved from Australia to Chicago. She is a sophomore and new student at divergent high. Will love prevail or will erics rival steal the girl of his dreams? guys im sorry this is my first fanfic so please read and do not be afraid to review and rate
1. First Day

The Day I Woke Up It's a new day, a new school, and a new country. my parents moved us, my parents, my brother , Caleb, and myself, to a new country. My dad got a job offer and couldn't turn i down. As i walk to the front office of Divergent High to get my schedule, I bump into a student, his eyes are the most amazing blue. i look at him and think ' god, he s gorgeous'. I turn away and head to the office get my schedule, and try to find my locker. I turn down a hallway, and a girl walks up to me and asks, "Are you new?", I reply "yes I am, I'm trying to find my locker". she looks at my paper with my schedule and locker number on it, " It's this way" she says. I follow her down the hallway and to a locker, i put in the combination and open it to find my school books, looking at my schedule i grab my first to classes textbooks, Math and English, great.

I walk into class and notice that it's mostly made up o seniors. I have AP Calculus, i have always been good at math, my teacher, Mrs. Matthews, walks in and notices me standing there. "May I help you?" she asks, "Oh, I'm a new student here and I have your class, I'm just looking for place to sit." I reply. "Your name is Beatrice, correct?" "Yes, but I go by Tris." "OK, well it s great to have you." i find an empty desk in the back and i go sit down. Taking out my book and notebook I try to figure out where we are in the text. "OK class, open your books to page 124." turning t the page i see we are on conjunctive equations I sit here thinking to myself ' I've already done this at my old school'. Mrs. Matthews finishes her lesson, and give out the homework assignment. We have a few extra minutes before the bell and I'm done with tonight s homework in a few minutes. I take it to the teacher and she looks up, "D you need anything Tris?" I startle from my thoughts and reply "Yes I'm just finished with th homework and wanted to go ahead and turn it in." handing it to her. she grades it and I have an A. "Have you already gone over this section at your old school?" "Yes Ma'am, I did." she smiles and the bell rings. Headed towards English class I accidentally bump into a teacher, I look up out of my daze and i see the most striking grey eyes. "I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to bump into you sir." he looks back at me and smiles, "It's OK, I wasn't watching where i was going either so no worries." I blush slightly and make my way to English. I walk into class ad find a seat, the teacher walks in and notices me. He asks "You must be Beatrice?" I look up and nod slightly and say "I go by Tris though, sir." He looks at me and smirks, "Welcome to Divergent High, my name is Mr. Eaton." I nod. He starts the lesson and i catch myself looking at him and thinking ' didn't i run into him this morning?' and before I know it, it's time for break. I head to my locker and look at my schedule, and grab the textbooks for my next couple of classes, shoving them into my bag when the same girl from this morning walks up and says, "I'm Katniss Evergreen, you must be Tris?" I look at her and nod and shake her hand. she leads me to the break area and to her group of friends and introduces me. "Guys, this is Tris, Tris, this is Will, Gale, Christina, Madge, Haymitch, Uriah, and the love of my life Peeta." I smile and say hello, and everybody says hey back and all asking where I'm from noticing my accent. "I'm from Australia, I just moved here, my dad got a job offer and couldn't turn it down. I'm16 and apparently really smart considering they put me in all AP classes." they all laugh and it s time to had to my next class. Looking at my schedule it appears i have Biology next, thankfully though I have classes with a couple of people I'm familiar with, Uriah, Christina, and Will. we all sit in a group until Mr. Max walks in. He immediately starts the lesson, and afterwards I'm done with the homework assignment in minutes, i get up and Take it to him. He looks at me with raised eyebrows, i hand him the homework and tell him" My name is Tris, I just moved here and am new, I just wanted to turn in my homework." he smirks, i receive an A on the assignment with no further questions, the bell rings.  
The next period is a blur, is when i get to fifth period that i see Mr. Eric as the teacher for this class, Psychology. he sees me saying, "I know who you are and welcome, just take any empty seat." I sit down and open my textbook to the lesson he as written on the board. we start the lesson and I get lost automatically, after the lesson he gives us our homework assignment and the bell rings. The rest of the day is a blur.  



	2. Falling For Him

A/N: th first chapter didnt go like i wanted but i promise it will get better, i dont own divergent, or the hunger games. but i do own this idea so please rate and review

its been three months since i startedhere at school. im already loving my friends, attracted to the hottest teacher in school, and have made the honor roll. i dot know if mr. eric is attracted to me too, i really hope he is cause then i could have someone i can connect with be my first true love,i really wish he would be. i walk into psychology and i notice he keeps staring at me. i look at him and somewhat raise a brow asking silently ' do you like me the way i like you or is it something else?' he smiles and says "Will you say a few minutes after class? I would like to talk to you about your last assignment." i smile bak and tell him "Okay". after class i stay behind and he walks over to me and tells me that im failing psycology. i sink in my seat, and say "crap." i look up and notice that hes looking at me really intensely, "are you ok?" i ask. "yes, your just really beautiful, and i can help you in psychology if you would like?" i look up and smile saying "thank you, i would appreiate that very much" i get to my next class and christina asks "what was that all about?" i smileand reply "it was nohing hejust wanted to iform me that i was failing psych. and he offered to tutor me." as soon as i finish her jaw drops and says "the hottest fucking guy in this school offers to tutor you?" "close your mouth or youll catch flies, and yes, i accepted, i need it so i dont fail."

i meet up with everybdy at lunch and jut start to sit down with my plate when mr. eric comes up and asks if we can start the tutoring today and i say yes. my friends just look at me and gape. " shut your mouths or youll catch flies. im failing psych. anh offered to tutor me and i said yes." uriah pops up asking wat did he miss, al of us just smile. after school i walk to mr. erics room, i already told my parents that im staying afer school so they know to expect me home later. as soon as i walk in, i sit at a desk and open the book to that days lesson and start to read it, when eric walks up and sits down in front of me. i look up and nticehis eyes ae six inches from my fae, i blush slightly. "so are we just gonna stare at each other or are you gonna tutr me?" i ask not beng abe to believe that i just said that. " i am gonna tutor you but you wont need your book." i look at him questioningly and nod. " so how are you gonna tutor me?" i question. i notice he has a tattoo peeking out from under his sleeve, and start to open my notebook. " your not gonna need that either, we are going to the park where we will study people as i question you and your gonna tell me what you see." i nod an stand up going to put my stuff in my bag and we head to the park. i sit on a bench and start to study the people, his first qustion is "what do you automatically see about everybody here?" i lok around and notice that everyone wears some sort of mask on their faces to hide emotion, " the all wear a mask to hide emotion, that way they can keep people from seeing the real person underneath the mask." he smiles and says "very good, now why do they wear the mask, other than to hide emotion or to mask who they are?" i think for a second and reply "that way other people cant see who they are and why they are hiding?" i ask unsure of the correct answer. i look at him and hes leaning in closer and closer and i close the distance between us, we kiss and it feels like there are fireworks shooting off somewhere. my heart beats wildly and we break apart missing his lips already. "im sorry." and i look at him raising an eyebrow. "we shouldnt have kissed, im a teacher, and your a student, and we could both get into some serious trouble for this." i look at him and say " no one has to know that we kissed but to be perfectly honest, ever since i met you ive wanted to kiss you, and i dont want to stop either." he looks at me and smiles, " i feel the same way." 


	3. Christmas

A/N: hey guys I hope you're enjoying it, im currently working on the plot, trying to change it up a bit, i hope you enjoy!

It's been three weeks since we kissed, I still feel the kiss as if it was yesterday, the warmth and strength of his lips were so perfect, and together we match perfectly, it was as if he world stopped, and we were the only two people alive. but my curiousity took over, 'did he feel the same way?' thinking siletly to myself. we reon christmas break and I am really tempted to see if he would like togo out for coffee or something, before i cold lose my nerve i senthim a quick message.

"Wanna go out for coffee or a picnic or something?"

"Sure"  
"Meet at the park where you first tutored me? Say around 3?"

"Works perfectly for me. :)"

"See you there."

Smiling thrughout the whole conversation, I look at the clock and i have 4 hours to get ready, I contemplate a shoer and go get ready. At 2:30 i start to gather everything I need, a picnic basket with some sandwhiches and coffee in a thermos with two cups, milk, and sugar,a spoon, and a blanket. I grab my coat and start the 10 minute walk to the park. I get to the park and lay everything out, i lay back and let my thoughts takeover my brain, i don't hear hime when he walks up.

"Hey."

pulling out of my daze, i look up and meet a pair of gorgeously striking grey eyes, the colorof molten steel.

"Hey."  
I sit up an get him a cup of coffee cause he looks frozen, hand it to him.

"I brought mik and sugar too." I wih I new how he took his coffee.

"Did you think to bring a spoon or some kind of string utensil?"

"Yes," I hand it to him, " I brouht some sandwhiches too, thnking that we might get hungry."

I notice tht hes staring at me and I meet his eyes, knowing that I could oh so easily fall for those eyes. I smile ad look away, when he puts his hand under my cheek and lifts my face up to look at his, I notice that he has a long graceful nose, sharp cheeks that could cut a diamond, a spare upper lip and full bottom lip, that are so scrumptious that I cant look away.

"I can't stop thinking about when we kissed, it's all I've been able to think about." he says and then smiles.

"I can't stop thinking abot it either, it feels like it was only yesterday." I smile.

He leans down and kisses me again, I smile in the kiss thinking that we culd stay this way forever, not caring who saw and and how it affected us. We break apart and start talking for what feels like hours. He asks question about my family and what it's like to live in Australia. I give him the details and start thinking to myself how perfect our lives would be if he weren't my teacher. I ask him the same questions when finally he both start asking the more personal details. I learn that his birthday is on September 3 and that he just turned 25, his favorite band is 3oh!3, and favorite movie is Tombsone. I tell him mine is on June 12 and im looking forward to turning 17 next year, my favorite band is is country music singer Luke Bryan nd my favorite movie is The Hunger Games. It starts getting dark out and we don't even notice until my phone rings. I pull it out and it reads 'MOM' I answer.

"Hello"

"Where are you dear dinner is almost ready and your sister is home for a visit."

I squeal like a little girl and start laughing at the expression on Eric's face.

"I'll be home in 15 minutes, bye mom, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie be careful."

I hang up the phone and continue laughing.

"Sorry, I just found out the my sister just got in from Australia visiting for Christmas!"

"Oh, so thats why you squealed like a four year old being tickled?"  
Reading my expression he starts laughing and i nod and start to gather everything up putting it in the basket.

"I have to get home, will I see you again?"

"Yes, I'll text you with the details."

we kiss again saying bye to each other.

I smile and then I run home.

A/N: hey yall thanks for reading and please review, your input is valuable to me. i need some help though i need a name for tris' sister, thoughts, ideas? if so please let me know, thanks!


	4. fours pov

A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry about the late update, I'm tying to write and get prepared for the birth of my BEAUTIFUL little girl, who will be here in two weeks or sooner so please wish me luck I'm gonna need it lol. I should have ch.5 up by either tomorrow or Sunday, so please bear with me. thanks you all, and as always please read and reveiw, I enjoy the feedback, and it truly helps with my writing. Now on to thy story becuse its awesome. :)

Four pov:

'She's so beautiful, why would she like someone like eric who is a sick narcissistic asshole?' thinking to my self as i walk to math class. is my calculus teacher and I have her first period, my only class with Tris. She's the first person I notice when i walk in, she's laughing with her friends. Why can't I tell her that I love her and that she needs to stay away from Eric, who will hurt her if she gets to close. pushing the thoughts aside i go to my desk and look at todays assignment on the board. My firs thought is 'shit'.

I'm the first one out of the door by the time the bell rings. I head to my locker to notice Eric is standing there.

"What do you want?"

"just a friendly chat, got a problem with it?" he smirks.

"Yea I do Eric, again what do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Tris, she's mine." he growls.

"I should stay away from her?" I growl, "If I remember correctly you were the one who can't even look me in the eye seeing as your last girlfriend decided that she wanted me instead."

"That's not how it happened and you know it, the only reasn she left me is because of you." Eric says with a deadly look on his face.

"OK, think what you want to think, but here's my question, why are you telling me to stay away from Tris?" i smirk, "Shouldn't you be the one to stay away from her and let her be happy?"

"That's all I want for her, is to be happy, but you should let her decide who she wants to be with. Not make the choice for her." He walks away leaving me at the point where I see nothing but red.

The next couple days go by in a blur, I walk into school and see Tris kissing Eric. She and I ae the only students that have showed up this early. I needed to study fo the calculus tes we had today, but as I look at them I see red and and start punching the lockers, screaming.

A/N: I'm sorry guys, I know that was a really short chapter, next one will be longer, my compter did not like me and I had to end it where I did, but again thank you for your feedback and as always please r&r!


	5. eric

Eric pov

Does four really think he can take Tris from me. If he does he s in for a rude awkening. I ve always noticed that four keeps staring at Tris. Why I don t know. Ut I do know that ever since four and I met two years ago he has always hated my guts.  
Flashback

I was headed to a party one night when my roommate decided to bring his little brother to the party. They re four years apart. M roommate was a freshman and I was a junior, I couldn t wait until I started my job at Divergent High. I was studying psychology to be a psychology teacher. Anyway, when I met his little brother he and I always had different ideas, he preferred booty calls and that kind of thing, I didn t. ever since then he and I were always competing about something, even if we didn t know it. He always tried to one up me. I asked him what his problem was and he said that there wasn t one, but I knew better than to believe that.

End Flashback

Shaking his head from his thoughts, he turns back to his class, the last one of the day and then he has to get home and get ready for his date with Tris. He had it all planned out, they were going to dinner at Olive Garden, one of the only nice restaurants in town and then they were taking a walk on the coast seeing as they lived near the ocean. He notices that he s being stared at by a classmate and tries to ignore it, going on about the subject of the mind.  
As soon as he gets out of class he heads home, thinking about how he wants this date to go.

I really want her to be my girlfriend, but how do I approach her about it? Should I get her a gift, should I just ask her, what do I do?

He calls his brother while it rings, he starts to panic.

Hello Hey Matt its Eric, can I ask you a question?

Sure what s up?

What would one do about asking someone to be their girlfriend? Well, usually they just ask them outright but some prefer to ask them while out on a date. Why do you ask? Knowing he wasn t going to be able to evade his brother.  
Well there s a girl I ve liked since school started back and I can t get her off my mind, I don t know what to do ive never been in this situation before, nobody likes me remember.

You re not the only one, they all prefer our older brother, seeing as he works for Microsoft.

That s true, but thanks bro I got to go so ill talk to you later.

Alright man see ya.

His conversation with his brother gave him an idea. For the first time in his life he was sure about something and he knew exactly how he wanted to do it.


	6. AN

A/N: Hey y'all, I'm sorry for not updating these past few weeks. I had my daghter of the 4th of this month but since she has come home its been hetic to say the leat, I am going to try to get a couple more chapters up sometime in this next week but its going to be difficult. I thank ou all for reading and ollowing/faveing this story it really mens alot to me so please be patent with me and i will ,hopefully, not dissapoint. I hate to cut this note short but my daughter is currently screaming at me sing to feed her ,lol. Thanks guys! Much love, MJ 


End file.
